Such methods and rolls are in the prior art. DE 19819663 A1, for example, describes such a roll. The drawback here is that the roll and the method are complex.
A grinder is described in DE 699 12 162 T2 which has a grinding mechanism and a measuring system that is associated and displaceable with the mechanism. This grinder is provided for grinding an outer surface of a roll, for example, a paper machine roll, and in particular a tissue cylinder or a machine glazing cylinder.
JP 6328850 A describes a grinding method in which a shaft body is ground at its operating temperature so that the concentricity of the shaft body during later operation is improved and its deflection eliminated.
A method for eliminating the radial run-out of a peripherally drilled, heated roll at the operating temperature is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,606. By way of a tie bolt that is inserted into one of the peripheral holes, the roll is given the same curvature at room temperature as that which was previously measured at the operating temperature. At room temperature, the roll is then ground cylindrically so that it assumes a curvature in the opposite direction at room temperature as the curvature which was present previously at the operating temperature after the tie bolt is removed. After subsequent heating to the operating temperature, the roll then has no significant deflection.
EP 1 217 123 A1 describes a paper processing roll which can be exposed to an elevated temperature during operation. For the roll to assume an optimal shape quality and concentric running quality for the process under production conditions in the machines, the roll has a heat-treated surface. For example, it is hot ground and/or hot balanced, or the previously determined profile of the roll in the hot state is subsequently transferred as a negative profile onto the roll by grinding in the cold state, after the roll has cooled.